Альтернативные теории гравитации
Альтернативными теориями гравитации принято называть теории гравитации, существующие как альтернативы общей теории относительности (ОТО) или существенно (количественно или принципиально) модифицирующие ее. К альтернативным теориям гравитации часто относят вообще любые теории, не совпадающие с общей теории относительности хотя бы в деталях или как-то обобщающие её. Тем не менее, нередко теории гравитации, особенно квантовые, совпадающие с общей теорией относительности в низкоэнергетическом пределе, «альтернативными» не называют. Классификация альтернативных теорий гравитации В физике XVII—XIX столетий доминирующей теорией гравитации была теория Ньютона. В настоящее время большинство физиков основной теорией гравитации считают общую теорию относительности (ОТО), поскольку весь существующий массив экспериментов и наблюдений согласуется с ней (см. Тесты общей теории относительности). Однако ОТО имеет ряд существенных проблем, что приводит к попыткам модификации ОТО или к представлению новых теорий. Современные теории гравитации можно разбить на следующие основные классы: # Метрические теории. Сюда относятся ОТО, релятивистская теория гравитации (РТГ) Логунова, и другие. # Неметрические теории наподобие теории Эйнштейна-Картана. # Векторные теории. # Скалярно-тензорные теории. Такова, в частности, теория Йордана-Бранса-Дике. # Теории, альтернативные классической теории Ньютона. Известными теориями являются гравитация Ле-Сажа и модифицированная ньютоновская динамика (МОНД). # Теории квантовой гравитации, представленные целой серией разновидностей. # Теории объединения различных физических взаимодействий. Здесь можно указать теорию супергравитации и теорию струн. Общий список теорий гравитации со ссылками приведён ниже. Причины создания альтернативных теорий гравитации Существуют сотни попыток создания идеальной теории гравитации. По мотивации эти попытки попадают в 3 широкие категории: * Прямые альтернативы общей теории относительности (ОТО), такие как теория Эйнштейна — Картана, скалярно-тензорная теория гравитации (теория Бранса — Дикке), биметрическая теория Розена или релятивистская теория гравитации Логунова; * Попытки создания квантовой теории гравитации, наиболее известной из которых является петлевая квантовая гравитация; * Классические единые теории поля, объединяющие гравитацию с электромагнетизмом и, возможно, другими (обычно гипотетическими) силами, например, теория Калуцы-Клейна, теория Шмутцера. Эта статья описывает лишь прямые альтернативы ОТО, квантовые теории гравитации являются предметом статьи «Квантовая гравитация», единые теории поля описаны в одноименной статье, как и попытки создания теории всего. Поводы для создания теорий гравитации изменялись со временем, исторически первыми из них были попытки объяснить движение планет (с этим успешно справилась Ньютоновская гравитация) и спутников, в частности, Луны. Затем наступило время комбинированных теорий гравитации и света, опиравшихся на концепцию эфира или корпускулярную теорию света, как пример можно назвать теорию гравитации Фатио-Лесажа. После того, как вся физика поменяла свой характер после создания специальной теории относительности, возникла необходимость соединить последнюю с гравитационными силами. В это же время экспериментальная физика дошла в своём развитии до проверки оснований теории относительности и гравитации: лоренц-инвариантности, гравитационного отклонения света и эквивалентности инертной и гравитационной массы (эксперимент Этвёша). Эти эксперименты и другие соображения привели в конце концов к общей теории относительности. После этого мотивация резко сменила характер. Гравитация ушла из основного фокуса приложения сил для развития физики — им стало развитие квантовой механики и квантовой теории поля, вдохновлённое открытиями в атомной, ядерной физике и физике элементарных частиц. Соединение квантовой механики даже со специальной теорией относительности оказалось столь сложным, что квантовая теория поля до сих пор не представляет собой сколь-нибудь законченной отрасли физического знания. Попытки же сочетать принципы квантовой механики с общей теорией относительности не могут быть признаны полностью успешными и описываются в статье «квантовая гравитация». После создания ОТО предпринимались попытки как улучшить ранние теории, так и разработать новые, учитывающие новые концепции. Использовались различные подходы, например, добавление к ОТО учёта спина, введение расширения Вселенной в рамки основного (невозмущённого) пространства теории, требование отсутствия сингулярностей. Экспериментальная техника достигала новых высот и выдвигала всё более жёсткие ограничения на теории гравитации. Многие подходы, разработанные вскоре после создания ОТО, были опровергнуты, и общая тенденция носит характер разработки всё более общих форм теорий гравитации, достигших в конце концов известного совершенства в том смысле, что каково бы ни было обнаруженное экспериментально отклонение от ОТО, найдётся теория, его описывающая. К 1980-м гг. всё возрастающая точность экспериментов привела к полному отклонению всех теорий гравитации, за исключением того их класса, который включает ОТО как предельный случай. Эти же теории могут быть отклонены на основании принципа «бритвы Оккама» до тех пор, пока не будут надёжно обнаружены и подтверждены экспериментально отклонения от предсказаний ОТО. Вскоре физики-теоретики увлеклись струнными теориями, которые выглядели весьма многообещающе. В середине 1980-х гг. несколько экспериментов якобы обнаружили отклонения от ОТО на малых расстояниях (от сотен метров и ниже), которые назвали проявлениями «пятой силы». Следствием явился кратковременный всплеск активности в струнных теориях гравитации, но эти экспериментальные результаты в последующем не нашли подтверждения (в настоящее время ньютоновский характер сил гравитационного притяжения проверен вплоть до шкалы масштабов в десятки микрометров — 2009 год). Новые попытки разработать альтернативные теории гравитации почти исключительно вдохновляются космологическими причинами, ассоциированными с такими концепциями, как «инфляция», «тёмная материя» и «тёмная энергия», или заменяющими их. Основной идеей при этом является согласие современной гравитации с гравитационным взаимодействием в ОТО, но при предполагаемом сильном отклонении от него в ранней Вселенной. Изучение аномалии Пионеров (англ. en:Pioneer anomaly) в последнее время также вызвало всплеск интереса к альтернативам ОТО, но фиксируемое отклонение, вероятно, слишком велико, чтобы его можно было объяснить с позиций любой из этих новейших теорий. Обозначения См. тензорный анализ, дифференциальная геометрия, математические основы общей теории относительности. Латинские индексы пробегают значения от 1 до 3, греческие — от 0 до 3. Временной индекс, как правило, 0. Используется соглашение Эйнштейна для суммирования по повторяющимся ко- и контравариантным индексам. \eta_{\mu\nu}\; — метрика Минковского, g_{\mu\nu}\; — тензор, обычно метрический тензор. Сигнатура метрики (-,+,+,+)\;. Ковариантная производная записывается как \partial_\mu\varphi\; или как \varphi_{;\mu}\;. Ранние теории, 1686—1916 Основной источник: Пайс (1989). Ранние теории гравитации, под которыми подразумеваются все теории, разработанные до ОТО, включают в себя теорию Ньютона (1686), её разнообразные модификации (в частности, Клеро и Хилла), а затем релятивистские теории: теорию Пуанкаре (1905), Эйнштейна (1912a & b), Эйнштейна-Гроссмана (1913), Нордстрёма (1912, 1913) и Эйнштейна-Фоккера (1914). Теория Ньютона (1686) В теории Ньютона, переписанной в современных терминах, плотность массы \rho\, генерирует скалярное поле \varphi\, следующим образом: : \nabla^2 \varphi=4 \pi \rho\,. Скалярное поле, в свою очередь, влияет на траекторию свободно движущейся частицы так: : { d^2x^j\over dt^2}+{\partial\varphi\over\partial x^j\,}=0. Для точечного или просто сферически-симметричного источника вне его скалярное поле равно : \varphi=GM/r\,. Ньютоновская гравитация (1686) и её переформулированный Лагранжем вариант (с введением вариационного принципа), естественно, не принимают во внимание релятивистские эффекты, и, соответственно, сейчас не могут рассматриваться как приемлемые теории гравитации. Тем не менее, теория Ньютона как теория, с известной степенью точности подтверждённая экспериментом, согласно принципу соответствия, должна воспроизводиться любой теорией гравитации как предел при слабом гравитационном поле и малых скоростях движения тел. Механические модели (1650—1900) Ньютон на вопрос о причинах тяготения отвечал: «Гипотез не измышляю». Его последователи не были столь щепетильны в данном вопросе и выдвинули множество механических версий объяснения тяготения. Из модификаций ньютоновской теории выделяется теория Лесажа (корпускулярная модель) и её модификации. Пуанкаре (1908) сравнил все известные к тому времени теории и пришёл к выводу, что только теория Ньютона корректна. Остальные модели предсказывают очень большие сверхсветовые скорости гравитационного взаимодействия, что в свою очередь должно было бы приводить к очень быстрому разогреву Земли вследствие столкновений её частиц с частицами, вызывающими гравитационное притяжение тел, чего не наблюдается. Вот краткий список этих теорий: * Рене Декарт (1644) и Христиан Гюйгенс (1690) привлекали для объяснения гравитации вихри корпускул, заполняющих всё пустое пространство. * Роберт Гук (1671) и Джеймс Чэллис (1869) предполагали, что каждое тело излучает волны, которые приводят к притяжению им других тел. Никола Фатио де Дюилье (Nicolas Fatio de Duillier) (1690) и Жорж-Луи Ле Саж (Georges-Louis Le Sage) (1748) предложили корпускулярную модель, использующую эффект затенения одного тела другим от потоков корпускул, которые прибывают постоянно со всех сторон (теория гравитации Лесажа). Позднее подобная модель была разработана Хендриком Антоном Лоренцем, однако вместо корпускул он использовал электромагнитные волны. * Исаак Ньютон (1675) и Риман (1853) утверждали, что притяжение тел является следствием взаимодействия с потоками эфира. * Ньютон (1717) и Леонард Эйлер (1760) предложили модель, согласно которой эфир возле тел становится разреженным, что приводит к силе, направленной к телу. * Кельвин (1871) предложил пульсационную модель гравитации и электромагнетизма. Отклонения в движении небесных тел от рассчитанных по ньютоновской теории приводили к рассмотрению законов тяготения, отличных от ньютоновых. Так например, для объяснения отклонений в движении Луны одно время применялась формула Клеро : F=m_1m_2\left(\frac{G}{r^2}+\frac{H}{r^4}\right)\,, а затем Хилла (она же, но с другими параметрами, не совпадающими с лунными, использовалась С. Ньюкомбом (1895) при разработке теории движения внутренних планет Соленчной системы и составлении , через которые затем была определена эфемеридная секунда) : F=G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^{2+\delta}}\,,\quad |\delta|\ll1\,. По мере развития небесной механики выяснилось, что эти отклонения не требуют модификации теории тяготения, а вызываются другими причинами . В настоящее время существуют также разнообразные «вихревые» и «эфиродинамические» теории гравитации, а иногда и электромагнетизма (развиваемые Ацюковским, Воронковым, Леоновым, Рыковым и другими авторами). К ним можно приложить в основном всё те же возражения Пуанкаре, поэтому большинство учёных считают такие попытки в настоящее время относящимися к псведонаучным. Электрические модели (1870—1900) Конец XIX столетия ознаменовался распространением теорий тяготения, связанных с полученными законами электромагнитного взаимодействия, таких как законы Вебера, Гаусса, Римана и Максвелла . Эти модели должны были объяснить единственный аномальный результат небесной механики: рассогласование в вычисляемом и наблюдаемом движении перигелия Меркурия. В 1890 году Леви удалось получить стабильные орбиты и нужную величину сдвига перигелия путём комбинации законов Вебера и Римана. Другая успешная попытка была предпринята П. Гербером в 1898 году . Тем не менее, так как исходные электродинамические потенциалы оказались неверными (например, закон Вебера не вошёл в окончательную теорию электромагнетизма Максвелла), эти гипотезы были отвергнуты как произвольные . Некоторые другие попытки, которые уже использовали теорию Максвелла, (например, теория Х. Лоренца 1900 года) давали слишком малую прецессию Пайс, Абрахам. (1989) Научная деятельность и жизнь Альберта Эйнштейна. Пер. с англ. В. И. и О. И. Мацарских; Под ред. А. А. Логунова. — М. :Наука, 1989. — 566,1 с., 4 л. ил., 22 см — ISBN 5-02-014028-7. Русский перевод книги Pais, Abraham. 'Subtle is the Lord…': THE SCIENCE AND THE LIFE OF Albert EINSTEIN. — OXFORD UNIVERSITY PRESS, 1982. . Лоренц-инвариантные модели (1905—1910) Около 1904—1905 годов работы Х. Лоренца, А. Пуанкаре и А. Эйнштейна заложили фундамент специальной теории относительности, исключив возможность распространения любых взаимодействий быстрее, чем со скоростью света. Таким образом, встала задача заменить ньютоновский закон гравитации на другой, совместимый с принципом относительности, но дающий при малых скоростях и гравитационных полях почти ньютоновские эффекты. Такие попытки были сделаны Г. Пуанкаре (1905 и 1906), Г. Минковским (1908) и А. Зоммерфельдом (1910). Однако все рассмотренные модели давали слишком малую величину сдвига перигелия . В 1907 году Эйнштейн пришёл к выводу, что для описания гравитационного поля необходимо обобщить тогдашнюю теорию относительности, сейчас называемую специальной. От 1907 по 1915 год Эйнштейн последовательно шёл к новой теории, используя в качестве путеводного свой принцип относительности. Эйнштейн (1912), Эйнштейн и Гроссман (1913) Публикация Эйнштейна 1912 года (в двух частях) важна лишь в историческом плане. К тому времени он знал о гравитационном красном смещении и об отклонении света. Эйнштейн понимал, что преобразования Лоренца в общем случае неверны в присутствии гравитационного поля, но применил их как эвристический приём. Данная теория утверждала, что скорость света является постоянной величиной в свободном от материи пространстве, но изменяется в присутствии материальных тел, создавая этим гравитационный эффект. Теория ограничивалась стационарными гравитационными полями и включала в себя принцип наименьшего действия: : \delta\int ds=0\, ,\qquad ds^2=\eta_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, ,\quad \eta_{\mu\nu}=diag\{-c^2(x^i),1,1,1\}. Затем Эйнштейн и Гроссман (1913) уже использовали псевдориманову геометрию и тензорный анализ: : \delta\int ds=0\, ,\qquad ds^2=g_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, . В их работе уравнения электродинамики уже точно совпадали с уравнениями в ОТО. Кроме того, использовалось дополнительное уравнение (не всегда верное в ОТО) : T^{\mu\nu}=\kappa\rho{dx^\mu\over ds}{dx^\nu\over ds}\, , выражающее тензор энергии-импульса как функцию плотности материи. Две теории Нордстрёма (1912), (1913) Первый подход Нордстрёма (1912) состоял в попытке сохранить метрику Минковского и постоянство скорости света c\, путём введения зависимости массы от потенциала гравитационного поля \varphi\,. Предположив, что \varphi\, удовлетворяет уравнению : \Box\varphi=\rho\, , где \rho\, представляет собой плотность энергии массы покоя, а \Box\, — даламбертиан, и введя зависимость : m=m_0 \exp(\phi/c^2)\, , Нордстрём предложил следующее уравнение : -{\partial\varphi\over\partial x^\mu}=\dot{u}_\mu+{u_\mu\over c^2\dot{\varphi}}\, , где u\, — 4-скорость, а точка обозначает дифференцирование по времени. Вторая попытка Нордстрёма (1913) вошла в историю как первая внутренне непротиворечивая релятивистская полевая теория гравитации. Из вариационного принципа (отметим, что используются обозначения Пайса (1989), а не Нордстрёма): : \delta\int\psi ds=0\, , : ds^2=\eta_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, , где \psi\, — скалярное поле, в этой теории следовали следующие уравнения движения : -{\partial T^{\mu\nu}\over\partial x^\nu} = T{1\over\psi}{\partial\psi\over\partial x_\mu}\, . Эта теория была лоренц-инвариантной, содержала законы сохранения, корректно воспроизводила ньютоновский предел и удовлетворяла слабому принципу эквивалентности. Абрагам (1914) Примерно в это же время Абрагам развивал альтернативную модель, в которой скорость света зависела от гравитационного потенциала. Обзор Абрагама (1914) различных гравитационных моделей известен как один из лучших в своей области, однако его собственная модель не выдержала критики. Эйнштейн и Фоккер (1914) Эта теория была первой попыткой сформулировать явно общековариантную теорию гравитации. Записав : \delta\int\psi ds=0\, , : ds^2=g_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, , : g_{\mu\nu}=\psi^2\eta_{\mu\nu}\, , Эйнштейн и Фоккер показали тождественность построения Эйнштейна-Гроссмана (1913) и Нордстрёма (1913). Дополнительное уравнение гравитационного поля было постулировано в следующей форме: : T\,\propto\,R, то есть след тензора энергии-импульса пропорционален скалярной кривизне пространства-времени. Общая теория относительности Теория Эйнштейна, содержащаяся в двух работах 1916 и 1917 года, — это то, что называется сейчас общей теорией относительности. Полностью отказавшись от метрики Минковского, Эйнштейн получил: : \delta\int\psi ds=0\, , : ds^2=g_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, , : R_{\mu\nu}=8\pi G(T_{\mu\nu}-g_{\mu\nu}T/2)\, , что может быть также записано как : T^{\mu\nu}={1\over 8\pi G}(R^{\mu\nu}-g^{\mu\nu}R/2)\, . Пятью днями ранее Эйнштейна Гильберт отослал в печать работу «Основания физики», содержащую по существу те же уравнения, но выведенные из вариационного принципа применительно к электродинамике Ми. Вопросам приоритета посвящена часть отдельной статьи «Вопросы приоритета в теории относительности». Гильберт первым записал правильное действие Эйнштейна-Гильберта для ОТО: : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int R \sqrt{-g}d^4 x+S_m\,, где G\, — гравитационная постоянная Ньютона, R=R_\mu^\mu\, — скалярная кривизна (скаляр Риччи) пространства-времени, g=|g_{\mu\nu}|\, — определитель матрицы компонентов метрического тензора, а S_m\, — действие негравитационных полей (массивных частиц, электромагнитного поля и так далее). ОТО является тензорной теорией, так как все её уравнения содержат только тензорные величины. Теории Нордстёма, с другой стороны, являются скалярными, так как гравитационное поле в них является скаляром. Далее будут рассмотрены также скалярно-тензорные теории, которые содержат дополнительно к тензорам ОТО также скалярные величины (одну или несколько), а также другие распространённые в настоящее время варианты, содержащие векторные поля. Теории с 1917 до 1980-х гг Основные источники: Уилл (1986)Существует также более позднее английское издание Уилл (1993)., Уилл (2006). См. также Ни (1972), Тредер (1973), Ланг (2002), Турышев (2007). Эта часть включает в себя обзор альтернатив ОТО, разработанных после неё, но до обнаружения особенностей дифференциального вращения галактик, приведшего к гипотезе существования тёмной материи. Они включают в себя теории (перечисление в хронологическом порядке, гиперссылки ведут в соответствующие части настоящей статьи): Уайтхеда (1922), Картана (1922, 1923), Фирца и Паули (1939), Биркгофа (Birkhov) (1943), Милна (1948), Тири (Thiry) (1948), Папапетру (1954a, 1954b), Литтлвуда (1953), Йордана (1955), Бергмана (1956), Белинфанте и Цвайгарта (1957), Йилмаза (Yilmaz) (1958, 1973), Бранса и Дикке (1961), Уитроу и Мордука (Whitrow & Morduch) (1960, 1965), Кустаанхеймо (1966), Кустаанхеймо и Нуотио (1967), Дезера и Лорена (1968), Пэйджа и Таппера (1968), Бергмана (1968), Боллини-Джамбини-Тиомно (Bollini-Giambini-Tiomno) (1970), Нордведта (1970), Вагонера (1970), Розена (1971, 1975, 1975), Ни (1972, 1973), Уилла и Нордведта (1972), Хеллингса и Нордведта (1973), Лайтмана и Ли (1973), Ли-Лайтмана-Ни (1974), Бекенштейна (1977), Баркера (1978), Рэстолла (1979). Эти теории в основном не включают в себя космологической константы, добавление её или квинтэссенции рассматривается в разделе новейших теорий (см. также действие Эйнштейна-Гильберта). Также они не включают, если не оговорено специально, дополнительных скалярных или векторных потенциалов, по той простой причине, что эти потенциалы и космологическая постоянная не рассматривались как необходимые до открытия ускорения расширения Вселенной путём наблюдений за дальними сверхновыми. Классификация теорий гравитации Теории гравитации могут быть с известной долей приближения разделены на несколько категорий. Большинство теорий обладают: * 'действием' (см. принцип наименьшего действия — вариационный принцип, основанный на концепции действия); * лагранжевой плотностью; * метрикой. Если теория обладает лагранжевой плотностью, например, L\,, то действие S\, является интегралом от неё по пространству-времени : S\,\propto\,\int \sqrt{-g}L d^4 x \, . В этом уравнении обычно, хотя и не обязательно, переходят к координатам, в которых g=-1\,. Почти все состоятельные теории гравитации обладают действием. Это единственный известный способ автоматически обеспечить включение в теорию законов сохранения энергии, импульса и момента импульса (хотя можно легко сконструировать такое действие, которое будет нарушать законы сохранения). Оригинальная версия модифицрованной ньютоновской динамики (МОНД) 1983 года не имела действия. Несколько теорий обладают действием, но не имеют лагранжевой плотности. Хорошим примером является теория Уайтхеда (1922), действие которой является нелокальным. Теория гравитации является метрической теорией только в том случае, если она допускает математическое выражение в виде, удовлетворяющем следующим двум положениям: * Условие 1. Существует метрический тензор g_{\mu\nu}\, сигнатуры (-,+,+,+)\, (или, что несущественно (+,-,-,-)\, ), который выражает измерения собственного времени и собственной длины обычным для теории относительности способом: : ds^2=g_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\, . * Условие 2. Материя и поля, подвергающиеся действию гравитационного поля, движутся в соответствии с уравнением : \nabla\cdot T=0\,, где T\, — тензор энергии-импульса всей материи и негравитационных полей, а \nabla — ковариантная производная, соответствующая метрике. Любая теория гравитации с несимметричной метрикой g_{\mu\nu}\ne g_{\nu\mu}\, — явно не метрическая теория, но любая метрическая теория может быть переформулирована так, чтобы условия 1 и 2 нарушались в новой формулировке. Метрические теории включают в себя (от простых к сложным): * Скалярные теории (среди них конформно-плоские теории и стратифицированные теории с конформно-полоскими пространственными сечениями) ** Нордстрёма, Эйнштейна-Фоккера, Whitrow-Morduch, Литтлвуда, Бергмана, Пэйджа-Таппера, Эйнштейна (1912), Розена (1971), Папапетру, Ни, Yilmaz, Кольмана, Ли-Лайтмана-Ни; * Биметрические теории ** Розена (1975), Рэстолла, Лайтмана-Ли; * Квазилинейные теории (среди них линейные теории с фиксированной калибровкой) ** Уайтхеда, Дезера-Лорена, Боллини-Джамбини-Тиомно (Bollini-Giambini-Tiomno); * Тензорные теории ** Эйнштейна (1915) — ОТО; * Скалярно-тензорные теории ** Тири (Thiry), Йордана, Бранса-Дикке, Бергмана, Вагонера, Нордведта, Бекенштейна; * Векторно-тензорные теории ** Уилла-Нордведта, Хеллингса-Нордведта; * Другие метрические теории (см. также часть Современные теории) Неметрические теории включают теорию Картана, Белинфанте-Цвайгарта и некоторые другие. Здесь необходимо сказать несколько слов о принципе Маха, так как многие из этих теорий опираются или мотивированы им, например, теория Эйнштейна-Гроссмана (1913), Уайтхеда (1922), Бранса-Дикке (1961). О принципе Маха можно думать как о промежуточном этапе между ньютоновскими и эйнштейновскими идеямиПриведённая формулировка принципа не полностью соответствует оригинальным утверждениям Маха, см. подробнее статью Принцип Маха: * Ньютон: Выделенная система отсчёта связана с абсолютным пространством и временем. * Мах: Выделенная система отсчёта связана с распределением материи во Вселенной. * Эйнштейн: Не существует выделенной системы отсчёта. До настоящего времени все попытки обнаружить экспериментальные следствия принципа Маха не были успешными, но полностью он отклонён быть не может. Скалярные теории Многие теории, в частности Литтлвуда (1953), Бергмана (1956), Yilmaz (1958), Уитроу и Мордука (Whitrow and Morduch) (1960, 1965) и Пэйджа-Таппера (1968), могут быть выведены единообразно способом, данным Пэйджем и Таппером. Согласно Пэйджу и Тапперу (1968), рассмотревшим все упомянутые в предыдущем параграфе теории, кроме теории Нордстрёма (1913), общая скалярная теория гравитации имеет уравнения движения точечных масс, выводимые из принципа наименьшего действия следующего вида: : \delta\int f(\varphi/c^2)ds=0\, , где скалярное поле для статического точечного источника будет : \varphi=GM/r\, , а c\, может зависеть или не зависеть от \varphi\,. Функции f(\varphi/c^2)\, имеют следующий вид: * у Нордстрёма (1912) : f(\varphi/c^2)=\exp(-\varphi/c^2)\, ,\qquad c=c_\infty\, ; * у Литтлвуда (1953) и Бергмана (1956) : f(\varphi/c^2)=\exp(-\varphi/c^2-(\varphi/c^2)^2/2)\, ,\qquad c=c_\infty\, ; * у Уитроу и Мордука (Whitrow and Morduch) (1960) : f(\varphi/c^2)=1\, ,\qquad c^2=c_\infty^2-2\varphi\, ; * у Уитроу и Мордука (Whitrow and Morduch) (1965) : f(\varphi/c^2)=\exp(-\varphi/c^2)\, ,\qquad c^2=c_\infty^2-2\varphi\, ; * у Пэйджа и Таппера (1968) : f(\varphi/c^2)=\varphi/c^2+\alpha(\varphi/c^2)^2\, ,\qquad c_\infty^2/c^2=1+4(\varphi/c_\infty^2)+(15+2\alpha)(\varphi/c_\infty^2)^2\, . Также Пэйдж и Таппер (1968) добились согласия с теорией Yilmaz (1958) вплоть до второго порядка (см. также Теория гравитации Yilmaz) при \alpha=-7/2\,. Гравитационное отклонение света в скалярных теориях должно быть равно нулю, если только скорость света является постоянной величиной. Так как переменность скорости света и нулевое его отклонение противоречат экспериментальным данным, перспектива появления жизнеспособной скалярной теории гравитации выглядит весьма мрачно. Более того, если параметры скалярной теории подогнать так, чтобы получить правильное отклонение света, чаще всего будет неверным гравитационное красное смещение. Ни (1972) рассмотрел некоторые из скалярных теорий и выдвинул ещё две. В первой априорное пространство-время Минковского и универсальная временная координата совместно с обычной материей и негравитационными полями создаёт скалярное поле. Это скалярное поле действует вместе со всеми остальными как источник для метрики. Соответствующее действие (Мизнер-Торн-Уилер (1973) дают его без члена \varphi R\, ): : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int d^4 x \sqrt{-g}L_\varphi+S_m\, , : L_\varphi=\varphi R-2g^{\mu\nu}\partial_\mu\varphi\partial_\nu\phi\, , где S_m\, — действие материи. Уравнение на скалярное поле: : \Box\varphi =4\pi T^{\mu\nu}}+(e^{2\varphi }+e^{-2\varphi })\partial_\mu t\partial_\nu t\, , где t\, — универсальная временная координата. Эта теория самосогласованна и полна, но движение Солнечной системы как целого относительно среднего распределения массы во Вселенной приводит к существенному различию её предсказаний с экспериментальными данными. Во второй теории Ни (1972) есть две произвольные функции f(\varphi )\, и k(\varphi)\,, которые определяют метрику: : ds^2=e^{-2f(\varphi)}dt^2-e^{2f(\varphi)}dx^2+dy^2+dz^2\, , : \eta^{\mu\nu}\partial_\mu\partial_\nu\varphi =4\pi\rho^*k(\varphi )\, . Ни (1972) упоминает теорию Розена (1971) как теорию, сводящуюся к двум скалярным полям \varphi\, и \psi\, , которые определяют метрику так: : ds^2=\varphi^2dt^2-\psi^2dx^2+dy^2+dz^2\, . В теории Папапетру (1954a) гравитационная часть лагранжиана имеет вид: : L_\varphi=e^\varphi(\textstyle\frac{1}{2}e^{-\varphi}\partial_\alpha\varphi \partial_\alpha\varphi +\textstyle\frac{3}{2}e^{\varphi}\partial_0\varphi\partial_0\varphi)\, . Позже Папапетру (1954b) вводит второе скалярное поле \chi\, . Тогда гравитационный лагранжиан будет: : L_\varphi=e^{(3\varphi+\chi)/2}(-\textstyle\frac{1}{2}e^{-\varphi} \partial_\alpha\varphi\partial_\alpha\varphi -e^{-\varphi} \partial_\alpha\varphi \partial_\chi\varphi +\textstyle\frac{3}{2}e^{-\chi}\partial_0\varphi\partial_0\varphi)\, . Биметрические теории Биметрические теории содержат обычный метрический тензор и метрику Минковского (или метрику постоянной кривизны, или другую «фоновую» метрику), а также могут включать в себя другие скалярные и векторные поля. Действие в биметрической теории Розена (1973, 1975) имеет вид: : S={1\over 64\pi G}\int d^4 x\sqrt{-\eta}\eta^{\mu\nu} g^{\alpha\beta}g^{\gamma\delta}(g_{\alpha\gamma |\mu}g_{\alpha\delta |\nu} -\textstyle\frac{1}{2}g_{\alpha\beta |\mu} g_{\gamma\delta |\nu})+S_m\, , где вертикальная линия "|" обозначает ковариантную производную, согласованную с метрикой \eta\,. Полевые уравнения можно записать в виде: : \Box_\eta g_{\mu\nu}- g^{\alpha\beta} \eta^{\gamma\delta} g_{\mu\alpha |\gamma}g_{\nu\beta |\delta}=-16\pi G\sqrt{g/\eta} (T_{\mu\nu} - \textstyle\frac{1}{2}g_{\mu\nu} T)\, . Лайтман и Ли (1973) разработали метрическую теорию на основе неметрической теории Белинфанте и Цвайгарта (1957a, 1957b) — она известна как теория БЦЛЛ (англ. BSLL theory). В ней вводится тензорное поле B_{\mu\nu}\, (B=B_{\mu\nu}\eta^{\mu\nu})\, и две постоянные a\, и f\,, так что действие имеет вид: : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int d^4 x\sqrt{-\eta}(aB^{\mu\nu|\alpha}B_{\mu\nu|\alpha}+fB_{,\alpha}B^{,\alpha})+S_m\, , а тензор энергии-импульса выводится из следующего уравнения: : a\Box_\eta B^{\mu\nu}+f\eta^{\mu\nu}\Box_\eta B=-4\pi G\sqrt{g/\eta}T^{\alpha\beta} (\partial g_{\alpha\beta}/\partial B_\mu\nu)\, . У Рэстолла (1979) метрика является алгебраической функцией метрики Минковского и векторного поляУилл (1986) перечисляет эту теорию в числе биметрических, хотя её можно отнести и к векторным теориям.. При этом действие: : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int d^4 x \sqrt{-g} F(N)K^{\mu;\nu} K_{\mu;\nu} + S_m, где F(N)=-N/(2+N)\; и N=g^{\mu\nu}K_\mu K_\nu\; (в книге Уилла (1986) приведены уравнения поля для T^{\mu\nu}\; и K_\mu\; ). К биметрическим теориям по формальным признакам можно отнести теорию гравитационных возмущений пространства-времени — ОТО, линеаризованную над произвольным фоновым пространством-временем, а также РТГ Логунова с сотрудниками. Квазилинейные теории В теории Уайтхэда (1922) физическая метрика g\; алгебраически конструируется из метрики Минковского \eta\; и материальных полей, так что буферные поля отсутствуют: : g_{\mu\nu}(x^\alpha)=\eta_{\mu\nu}-2\int_{\Sigma^-}{y_\mu^- y_\nu^-\over(w^-)^3} u^\alpha d\Sigma_\alpha^-, где верхний индекс (−) указывает величины, рассчитываемые вдоль светового конуса прошлого точки x^\alpha\; относительно метрики \eta\;, а : (y^\mu)^-=x^\mu-(x^\mu)^-\;, : (y^\mu)^-(y_\mu)^-=0\;, : w^-=(y^\mu)^-(u_\mu)^-\;, : (u_\mu)=dx^\mu/d\sigma\;, : d\sigma^2=\eta_{\mu\nu}dx^\mu dx^\nu\; . Теории Дезера и Лорена (1968) и Боллини-Джамбини-Тиомно (1970) являются теориями линейной фиксированной калибровки. Взяв за образец квантовую теорию поля и сочетая пространство-время Минковского с калибровочно-инвариантным действием тензорного поля спина 2 (то есть гравитонным полем) h_{\mu\nu}\; , эти авторы положили : g_{\mu\nu} = \eta_{\mu\nu}+h_{\mu\nu}\; . Их действие: : S={1\over 16\pi G} \int d^4 x\sqrt{-\eta}† Теория неполна, и \zeta_{ 4} может принимать два значения. Показано значение, наиболее близкое к 0. Все экспериментальные результаты по движению больших и малых планет и спутников на 2007 год согласуются с ОТО, так что ППН формализм сразу же исключает все представленные в таблице скалярные теории. Полный список ППН параметров неизвестен для теории Уайтхеда (1922), Дезера-Лорена (1968) и Боллини-Джамбини-Тиомно (1970), но для них \beta=\xi , что прямо противоречит ОТО и эксперименту. В частности, эти теории предсказывают неправильную амплитуду земных приливов. Теории, не проходящие других тестов Все известные неметрические теории, такие как теория Белинфанте и Цвайгарта (1957a, 1957b), за исключением [[Теория Эйнштейна — Картана|теории Эйнштейна — Картана], противоречат экспериментальным ограничениям на справедливость принципа эквивалентности Эйнштейна. Стратифицированные теории Ни (1973), Ли, Лайтмана и Ни (1974) и другие не предсказывают смещения перигелия Меркурия. Биметрические теории Лайтмана и Ли (1973), Розена (1975) и Рэстолла (1979) не проходят тестов в сильных гравитационных полях. Скалярно-тензорные теории включают ОТО как специальный предельный случай, но согласуются с её ППН параметрами, только когда совпадают с ОТО. По мере того, как экспериментальные тесты становятся всё точнее, отклонения скалярно-тензорных теорий от ОТО исчезают. То же самое справедливо для векторно-тензорных теорий. Более того, векторно-тензорные теории относятся к полуконсервативным; они имеют ненулевое значение \alpha_2 , что могло бы вызывать измеримые эффекты в земных приливах. Эти соображения не оставляют никаких теорий как вероятных альтернатив ОТО (кроме, возможно, теории Картана (1922), которая может нарушать ЭПП). Такая ситуация сложилась к тому моменту, когда открытия в космологии вызвали развитие современных альтернатив. Современные теории: от 1980-х гг. до настоящего времени Этот раздел описывает альтернативы ОТО, разработанные после публикации наблюдений дифференциального вращения галактик, приведших к гипотезе «тёмной материи». Подробного сравнения этих теорий с совокупностью всех экспериментальных данных не проводилось. Описываемые теории включают в себя теорию Бекенштейна (2004) и 3 теории Моффата: (1995), (2002) и (2005a, b). Они включают в себя космологическую постоянную или добавочный скалярный или векторный потенциал, выполняющий ту же функцию. Причины появления новых теорий Побудительными мотивами к разработке основного количества новейших альтернатив ОТО служат астрономические наблюдения последних лет, которые привели к необходимости введения в астрофизику и космологию, построенную на общей теории относительности, таких понятий, как «инфляция», «тёмная материя» и «тёмная энергия». Новые теории пытаются описать эти же экспериментальные данные без привлечения таких понятий, которые кажутся создателям этих теорий ошибочными либо искусственными. Основной идеей служит то, что гравитация должна согласовываться с ОТО в пределах, как минимум, Солнечной системы в настоящую эпоху, но может быть существенно другой в галактических масштабах и выше, а также в ранней Вселенной. Среди физиков постепенно распространилось мнение, что классический сценарий Большого взрыва сталкивается с трудностями, две наиболее серьёзные из которых — проблема горизонта и наблюдение, что в очень ранней Вселенной в эпоху, когда должны были образовываться кварки, просто не было достаточно пространства, чтобы Вселенная могла содержать хотя бы один кварк. Для преодоления этих трудностей была разработана инфляционная модель. Её альтернативой стала серия теорий, в которых скорость света в ранней Вселенной была выше, чем сейчас. Открытие специфического поведения ротационных кривых галактик стало сюрпризом для научного сообщества. Возникло две альтернативы: либо во Вселенной намного больше несамосветящегося вещества, чем до того предполагалось, либо в больших масштабах неверна сама теория гравитации. Преобладающим мнением в настоящее время является первый вариант с так называемой «холодной тёмной материей», но путь к признанию её реальности пролегал через различного рода попытки разработать теорию гравитации, не требующую невидимых масс, дополнительных к наблюдаемым, и эти теории всё ещё имеют своих поклонников среди физиков и астрономов. Обнаружение ускорения расширения Вселенной группой Перлмуттера привело к быстрому возрождению идеи космологической константы, а также квинтэссенции, как альтернативы ей. Как минимум одна новая теория гравитации была разработана для объяснения результатов Перлмуттера с совершенно иной точки зрения. Другой недавний экспериментальный результат, вызывающий интерес к отличным от ОТО теориям, — аномалия Пионеров. Очень быстро было обнаружено, что альтернативные теории гравитации могут объяснить качественные особенности наблюдаемого эффекта, но не его величину. Любая известная модель, точно воспроизводящая аномалию, сильно отклоняется от ОТО и, как следствие, противоречит другим экспериментальным результатамL. Iorio and J. Giudice, What do the orbital motions of the outer planets of the Solar System tell us about the Pioneer anomaly? New Astronomy 11 (2006) 600. Кроме того, существуют предварительные данные, указывающие на то, что эффект может быть вызван неравномерным тепловым излучением различных элементов конструкции этих аппаратовНайдена причина аномального ускорения «Пионеров». Космологическая постоянная и квинтэссенция (см. также Космологическая постоянная, Действие Эйнштейна — Гильберта, Квинтэссенция (физика)) Космологическая константа \Lambda\; в уравнениях Эйнштейна — очень старая идея, восходящая к самому Эйнштейну (1917). Успех фридмановской модели Вселенной, в которой \Lambda=0\;Справедливости ради надо отметить, что в двух основополагающих космологических работах Фридмана рассматриваются общие решения, соответствующие \Lambda\neq0\; ., привёл к преобладанию мнения о равенстве её нулю, но результаты Перлмуттера об ускорении расширения Вселенной дали \Lambda\neq0\; новое дыхание. Рассмотрим сначала, как космологическая постоянная влияет на уравнения ньютоновской гравитации и ОТО, а затем изложим возможности её включения в другие теории гравитации. В теории Ньютона добавление \Lambda\; изменяет уравение Ньютона — Пуассона от : \nabla^2\phi=4\pi\rho\; до : \nabla^2\phi-\Lambda\phi=4\pi\rho\;. В ОТО введение космологического члена меняет действие Эйнштейна — Гильберта от : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int R\sqrt{-g}d^4x+S_m\; до : S={1\over 16\pi G}\int (R-2\Lambda)\sqrt{-g}d^4x+S_m\; , с соответствующим изменением уравнений поля от : T^{\mu\nu}={1\over 8\pi G}(R^{\mu\nu}-g^{\mu\nu} R/2)\; до : T^{\mu\nu}={1\over 8\pi G}(R^{\mu\nu}-g^{\mu\nu} R/2+\Lambda g^{\mu\nu})\; . В альтернативных метрических теориях гравитации эту константу можно ввести совершенно аналогичным образом. Космологическая постоянная не является единственным способом получить ускорение расширения Вселенной в ОТО и альтернативных теориях гравитации. Её роль с успехом может играть скалярный потенциал \lambda(\varphi)\; в скалярно-тензорных теориях. Вообще, если в теории содержится скалярное гравитационное поле \varphi\;, то добавление в гравитационную часть действия члена \lambda(\varphi)\; может при различных видах этой функции воспроизвести любую наперёд заданную историю космологического расширения. Соображения простоты и естественности приводят к зависимостям \lambda(\varphi)\; таким, что ускорение расширения велико в ранней Вселенной и уменьшается к современной эпохе. Это поле \varphi\; называют квинтэсенцией. Похожая методика работает и в случае векторных гравитационных полей, появляющихся в теории Рэстолла (1979) и векторно-тензорных теориях. Добавление к гравитационному действию члена K^\mu K^\nu g_{\mu\nu}\; приводит к имитации космологической постоянной. Релятивистская МОНД (МОдифицированная Ньютоновская Динамика) (см. Модифицированная ньютоновская динамика, Скалярно-векторно-тензорная теория гравитации и работу Бекенштейна (2004) для более детального изложения). Оригинальная теория МОНД была разработана Милгромом в 1983 году как альтернатива «тёмной материи». Отклонения от ньютоновского характера гравитации ( ~F\sim r^{-2} ) наблюдаются при определённом ускорении, а не на определённом расстоянии. МОНД успешно объясняет соотношения Тулли-Фишера: светимость галактики изменяется пропорционально четвёртой степени её скорости вращения. Эта теория также показывает, почему отклонения от ожидаемого характера вращения наиболее велики в карликовых галактиках. Исходная теория имела несколько недостатков: : i. Она не включала релятивистских эффектов. : ii. Она нарушала законы сохранения энергии, импульса и момента импульса. : iii. Она была внутренне противоречивой, так как предсказывала различные галактические орбиты для газа и звёзд. : iv. Она не давала возможности вычислить гравитационное линзирование скоплениями галактик. В 1984 году проблемы ii. и iii. были решены путём отыскания лагранжевой формы этой теории (англ. AQUAL). Релятивистская версия полученного лагранжиана, соответствующая скалярно-тензорной теории, была отвергнута, так как она давала волны скалярного поля, распространяющиеся быстрее скорости света. Нерелятивистский лагранжиан имеет следующиую форму: : L=-{a_0^2\over 8\pi G}f\left\lbrack{|\nabla\varphi|^2\over a_0^2}\right\rbrack-\rho\varphi\; . Его релятивитсская версия : L=-{a_0^2\over 8\pi G}\tilde f(L^2 g^{\mu\nu}\partial_\mu\phi\partial_\nu\phi)\; имеет нестандартный массовый член. Здесь f\; и \tilde f — произвольные функции, ограниченные лишь требованиями корректного поведения теории в Ньютоновском и МОНД пределе. В 1988 году был предложен вариант теории с дополнительным скалярным полем (англ. PCC), решающий проблемы предыдущего варианта, но его предсказания оказались противоречащими данным по сдвигу перигелия Меркурия и гравитационному линзированию галактиками и их скоплениями. В 1997 году МОНД была успешно включена в релятивистскую стратифицированную теорию Сандерса, но эта теория, как и любая стратифицированная, имеет существенные проблемы с эффектами выделенных систем отсчёта. Бекенштейн (2004) создал тензорно-векторно-скалярную модель (англ. TeVeS). В ней имеются два скалярных поля \varphi\; и \sigma\;, а также векторное поле U_\alpha\;. Действие разбивается на гравитационную, скалярную, векторную и материальную части : S=S_g+S_s+S_v+S_m\; . Гравитационная часть — такая же, как в ОТО, : S_s=-\textstyle\frac12\inth^{\alpha\beta}\varphi_{,\alpha}\varphi{,\beta} +\textstyle\frac12G l^{-2}\sigma^4F(kG\sigma^2)\sqrt{-g}d^4x\; , : S_v=-{K\over 32\pi G}\int[g^{\alpha\beta}g^{\mu\nu}U_{\alpha,\mu}U_{\beta,\nu} -2(\lambda/K)(g^\mu\nu U_\mu U_nu+1)]\sqrt{-g}d^4x\; , : S_m=\int L(\tilde g_{\mu\nu},f^\alpha,f^\alpha_{|\mu},\cdots)\sqrt{-g}d^4x\;, где по определению h^{\alpha\beta}=g^{\alpha\beta}-U^\alpha U^\beta\; , l\; — характерная длина, k\; и K\; — постоянные, квадратные скобки вокруг индексов U_{\alpha,\mu}\; обозначают антисимметризацию, \lambda\; является лагранжевым множителем, \tilde g^{\alpha\beta}=e^{2\phi}g^{\alpha\beta}+2U^\alpha U^\beta\operatorname{sh}(2\varphi)\; , а L\; представляет собой лагранжиан, переведённый из плоского пространства-времени в произвольно искривлённое с метрикой \tilde g^{\alpha\beta}\; . F\; вновь является произвольной функцией, и F(\mu)=\textstyle\frac34{\mu^2(\mu-2)^2\over 1-\mu}\; была дана как пример функции, дающей правильное асимптотическое поведение; отметим, что при \mu=1\; эта функция является неопределённой. Данные по статистике слабого гравитационного линзирования, опубликованные в 2010 году, противоречат исходной модели Бекенштейна, также она испытывает трудности при объяснении эффектов в сталкивающихся галактикахEinstein passes cosmic test : Nature News. Теории гравитации Моффата В 1995 году Моффат разработал неметрическую несимметричную теорию гравитации (НТГ). Утверждалось, что в ней отсутствуют горизонты чёрных дыр, но Бурко и Ори (1995) показали, что это не так и чёрные дыры могут существовать и в такой теории гравитации. Позже Моффат утверждал, что его теория объясняет ротационные кривые галактик без привлечения «тёмной материи». Дамур, Дезер и Маккарти (1993) критиковали НТГ за неприемлемое асимптотическое поведение. Математическое оформление теории не сложное, но запутанное, так что последующее представляет собой только краткий очерк. В теории вводится несимметричный тензор g_{\mu\nu}\; и лагранжева плотность делится на две части: гравитационную и материальную : L=L_R+L_M\;, причём лагранжиан материи L_M\; имеет тот же вид, что и в ОТО, а : L_R=\sqrt{-g}[R(W)-2\lambda-\textstyle\frac14\mu^2g^{\mu\nu}g_{\mu\nu}] -\textstyle\frac16g^{\mu\nu}W_\mu W_\nu\;, где R(W)\; — член кривизны, аналогичный, но не тождественных скалярной кривизне ОТО, \lambda\; и \mu^2\; являются космологическими постоянными, g_{\nu\mu}\; — антисимметричная часть g_{\nu\mu}\;, а W_\mu\; — связность, получаемая специфическим рекурсивным образом. В первом приближении W_\mu\approx-2g^{,\nu}_{\mu\nu}\;. Теория Моффата (2002), как утверждается её автором, является скалярно-тензорной биметрической теорией гравитации и одной из многих теорий, в которых скорость света в ранней Вселенной была выше. Эти теории вызваны к жизни, в частности, стремлением избежать «проблемы горизонта» без привлечения инфляции. Гравитационная постоянная G\; в этой теории переменна, кроме того, она пытается объяснить недостаток яркости сверхновых с точки зрения, не включающей ускорения расширения Вселенной, таким образом рискуя предсказать слишком малое время существования Вселенной. В общем смысле эта теория выглядит неубедительно. Действие делится на гравитационную, скалярную и материальную части. Уравнения гравитационного и скалярного поля совпадают со стандартными уравнениями теории Бранса-Дикке с космологической постоянной и скалярным потенциалом, но в них входит метрика Минковского. Только материальный член использует неплоскую метрику, которая равна : g_{\mu\nu}=\eta_{\mu\nu}+B\partial_\mu\varphi\partial_\nu\varphi\;, где B\; имеет размерность квадрата длины. Эта теория как минимум не проходит теста на лоренц-инвариантность и отклонение света в гравитационном поле. Метрическая теория с антисимметричным тензором (Моффат (2005a)) предсказывает ротационные кривые галактик без привлечения концепций «тёмной материи» или МОНД, и, как утверждается, может также успешно объяснять гравитационное линзирование в галактических скоплениях. Она имеет переменное G\; , возрастающее до конечного современного значения примерно через миллион лет после Большого Взрыва. Эта теория содержит антисимметричное тензорное A_{\mu\nu}\; и векторное J_\mu\; поля. Действие включает 4 члена: гравитационный, полевой, взаимодействия и материальный : S=S_G+S_F+S_{FM}+S_M\;. Члены гравитации и материи совпадают с таковыми в ОТО с космологической постоянной. Полевое действие и член взаимодействия антисимметричного поля с материей имеют вид: : S_F=\int d^4x\sqrt{-g}(\textstyle\frac1{12}F_{\mu\nu\rho}F^{\mu\nu\rho} -\textstyle\frac14\mu^2 A_{\mu\nu}A^{\mu\nu})\;, : S_{FM}=\int d^4x\epsilon^{\alpha\beta\mu\nu}A_{\alpha\beta}\partial_\mu J_\nu\;, где : F_{\mu\nu\rho}=\partial_\mu A_{\nu\rho}+\partial_\rho A_{\mu\nu}\;, а \epsilon^{\alpha\beta\mu\nu}\; — символ Леви-Чивиты. Взаимодействие имеет паулиевский вид и калибровочно инвариантно для любого тока источника, который, в свою очередь, выглядит как материальное фермионное поле, связанное с барионным и лептонным числом. Скалярно-тензорно-векторная теория гравитации Моффата (2005b) содержит тензорное, векторное K_\mu и три скалярных поля G\; , \omega\; , \mu\; , но её полевые уравнения довольно просты. Действие разбивается на гравитационую, векторную, скалярную и материальную части: : S=S_G+S_K+S_S+S_M\;. S_G\; имеет стандартный вид, за исключением внесения под интеграл множителя G\;. : S_K=-\int d^4x\sqrt{-g}\omega(\textstyle\frac14B_{\mu\nu}B^{\mu\nu}+V(K))\;, где B_{\mu\nu}=\partial_\mu K_\nu-\partial_\nu K_\mu\;, : S_S=-\int d^4x\sqrt{-g}({1\over G^3}(\frac12g^{\mu\nu}\nabla_\mu G\nabla_\nu G -V(G))+ : {\quad^{}}+{1\over G}(\frac12g^{\mu\nu}\nabla_\mu\omega\nabla_\nu\omega -V(\omega))+ : {\quad^{}}+{1\over\mu^2G}(\frac12g^{\mu\nu}\nabla_\mu\mu\nabla_\nu\mu-V(\mu)))\;. Потенциал для векторного поля выбирается в следующем виде: : V(K)=-\textstyle\frac12\mu^2\varphi^\mu\phi_\mu-\textstyle\frac14g(\varphi^\mu \varphi_\mu)^2\;, где g\; — константа связи. Потенциальные функции скалярных полей не конкретизировались. См. также * Квантовая гравитация * Калибровочная теория гравитации * Разумное падение Примечания Литература * Гильберт Д. (1915) ОСНОВАНИЯ ФИЗИКИ (Первое сообщение) // Альберт Эйнштейн и теория гравитации: Пер. с нем., англ., фр. — М.: Мир, 1979. — С. 133—145. Русский перевод работы Hilbert D. Die Grundlagen der Physik // Nachrichten K. Gesellschaft Wiss. Gottingen, Math.-phys. Klasse, 1915, Heft 3, S. 395. * Визгин В. П. Релятивистская теория тяготения (истоки и формирование, 1900—1915). М.: Наука, 1981. — 352c. * Визгин В. П. Единые теории в 1-й трети ХХ в. М.: Наука, 1985. — 304c. * Пайс, Абрахам. (1989) Научная деятельность и жизнь Альберта Эйнштейна. Пер. с англ. В. И. и О. И. Мацарских; Под ред. А. А. Логунова. — М. :Наука, 1989. — 566,1 с., 4 л. ил., 22 см — ISBN 5-02-014028-7. Русский перевод книги Pais, Abraham. 'Subtle is the Lord…': THE SCIENCE AND THE LIFE OF Albert EINSTEIN. — OXFORD UNIVERSITY PRESS, 1982. * Уилл К. (1985) Теория и эксперимент в гравитационной физике: Пер. с англ. — М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1985. — 296 с. Русский перевод книги Will, Clifford M. Theory and Experiment in Gravitational Physics. — Cambridge Univ. Press, 1981. Существует более позднее английское издание, см. Will (1993). * Barker, B. M. (1978) General scalar-tensor theory of gravity with constant G, The Astrophysical Journal 219, 5, http://adabs.harvard.edu/abs/1978ApJ…219…5B * Bekenstein, J. D. (1977) Are particle rest masses variable? Physical Review D 15, 1458—1468, http://prola.aps.orh/pdf/PRD/v15/i6/p1458_1 * Bekenstein, J. D. (2004) Revised gravitation theory for the modified Newtonian dynamics paradigm. Phys. Rev. D 70, 083509 * Belinfante, F. J. and Swihart, J. C. (1957a) Phenomenological linear theory of gravitation Part I, Ann. Phys. 1, 168 * Belinfante, F. J. and Swihart, J. C. (1957b) Phenomenological linear theory of gravitation Part II, Ann. Phys. 2, 196 * Bergman, O. (1956) Scalar field theory as a theory of gravitation, Amer. J. Phys. 24, 39 * Bergmann, P. G. (1968) Comments on the scalar-tensor theory, Int. J. Theor. Phys. 1, 25-36 * Birkhoff, G. D. (1943) Matter, electricity and gravitation in flat space-time. Proc. Nat Acad. Sci. U.S. 29, 231—239 * Bollini, C. G., Giambiaga, J. J., and Tiomno, J. (1970) A linear theory of gravitation, Nuovo Com. Lett. 3, 65-70 * Brans, C. and Dicke, R. H. (1961) Mach’s principle and a relativistic theory of gravitation. Phys. Rev. 124, 925—935 * Burko, Lior M. & Ori, Amos (1995) Remarks on the formation of black holes in non-symmetric gravity. http://arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/9507009 * Cartan, E. (1922) Sur une generalisation de la notion de courbure de Riemann st les espaces a torsion. Acad. Sci. Paris, Comptes Rend. 174, 593—595 * Cartan, E. (1923) Sur les varietes a connexion affine et la theorie de la relativite generalisee. Annales Scientifiques de l’Ecole Normale Superieure Ser. 3, 40, 325—412. http://archive.numdam.org/article/ASENS_1923_3_40__325_0.pdf * Damour, T., Deser, S. & MaCarthy, J. (1993) Nonsymmetric gravity has unacceptable asymptotics, http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/qr-qc/pdf/9312/9312030/pdf * Deser, S. and Laurent, B. E. (1968) Gravitation without self-interaction, Annals of Physics 50, 76-101 * Einstein, A. (1912a) Lichtgeschwindigkeit und Statik des Gravitationsfeldes. Annalen der Physik 38, 355—369 * Einstein, A. (1912b) Zur Theorie des statischen Gravitationsfeldes. Annalen der Physik 38, 443 * Einstein, A. and Grossmann, M. (1913), Z. Math Physik 62, 225 * Einstein, A. and Fokker, A. D. (1914) Die Nordstromsche Gravitationstheorie vom Standpunkt des absoluten Differentkalkuls. Annalen der Physik 44, 321—328 * Einstein, A. (1916) Annalen der Physik 49, 769 * Einstein, A. (1917) Uber die Spezielle und die Allgemeinen Relativatatstheorie, Gemeinverstandlich, Vieweg, Braunschweig * Fierz, M. and Pauli, W. (1939) On relativistic wave equations for particles of arbitrary spin in an electromagnetic field. Proc. Royal Soc. London 173, 211—232 * Hellings, W. H. and Nordtveldt Jr, K. (1973) Vector-metric theory of gravity, Physical Review D 7, 3593-3602, http://prola.aps.org/pdf/PRD/v7/i12/p3593_1 * Ivanenko, D. and Sardanashvily G. (1983) Gauge treatment of gravity, Physics Reports 94, 1-45 * Jordan, P.(1955) Schwerkraft und Weltall, Vieweg, Braunschweig * Kustaanheimo, P. (1966) Route dependence of the gravitational redshift. Phys. Lett. 23, 75-77 * Kustaanheimo, P. E. and Nuotio, V. S. (1967) Publ. Astron. Obs. Helsinki No. 128 * Lang, R. (2002) Experimental foundations of general relativity, http://www.mppmu.mpg.de/~rlang/talks/melbourne2002.ppt * Lee, D. L., Lightman, A. P. and Ni, W-T (1974) Conservation laws and variational principles in metric theories of gravity, Physical Review D 10, 1685—1700, http://prola.aps.org/pdf/PRD/v10/i6/p1695_1 * Lightman, A. P. and Lee, D. L. (1973), New two-metric theory of gravity with prior geometry, Physical Review D 8, 3293-3302, http://prola.aps.org/pdf/PRD/v8/i10/p3293_1 * Littlewood, D. E. (1953) Proceedings of the Cambridge Philosophical Society 49, 90-96 * Milne E. A. (1948) Kinematic Relativity, Clarendon Press, Oxford * Misner, C. W., Thorne, K. S. and Wheeler, J. A. (1973) Gravitation, W. H. Freeman & Co. * Moffat, J. W. (1995) Nonsymmetric gravitational theory, http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/qr-qg/pdf/9411/9411006.pdf * Moffat, J. W. (2002) Bimetric gravity theory, varying speed of light and the dimming of supernovae, http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/qr-qg/pdf/0202/0202012.pdf * Moffat, J. W. (2005a) Gravitational theory, galaxy rotation curves and cosmology without dark matter, http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/qr-qg/pdf/0412/0412195.pdf * Moffat, J. W. (2005b) Scalar-tensor-vector gravity theory, http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/qr-qg/pdf/0506/0506021.pdf * Newton, I. (1686) Philosopiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica * Ni, W-T. (1972) Theoretic frameworks for testing relativistic gravity IV, The Astrophysical Journal 176, 769—796 * Ni, W-T. (1973) A new theory of gravity, Physical Review D 7, 2880—2883 * Nordtvedt Jr, K. (1970) Post-Newtonian metric for a general class of scalar-tensor gravitational theories with observational consequences, The Astrophysical Journal 161, 1059 * Nordtvedt Jr, K. and Will C. M. (1972) Conservation laws and preferred frames in relativistic gravity II, The Astrophysical Journal 177, 775 * Nordstrom, G. (1912), Relativitatsprinzip und Gravitation. Phys. Zeitschr. 13, 1126 * Nordstrom, G. (1913), Zur Theorie der Gravitation vom Standpunkt des Relativitatsprinzips, Annalen der Physik 42, 533 * Pais, A. (1982) Subtle is the Lord, Clarendon Press * Page, C. and Tupper, B. O. J. (1968) Scalar gravitational theories with variable velocity of light, Mon. Not. R. Astr. Soc. 138, 67-72 * Papapetrou, A. (1954a) Zs Phys., 139, 518 * Papapetrou, A. (1954b) Math. Nach., 12, 129 & Math. Nach., 12, 143 * Poincare, H. (1908) Science and Method * Rastall, P. (1979) The Newtonian theory of gravitation and its generalization, Canadian Journal of Physics 57, 944—973 * Rosen, N. (1971) Theory of gravitation, Physical Review D 3, 2317 * Rosen, N. (1973) A bimetric theory of gravitation, General Relativity and Gravitation 4, 435—447. * Rosen, N. (1975) A bimetric theory of gravitation II, General Relativity and Gravitation 6, 259—268, http://www.springerlink.com/content/1778634236421720/fulltext.pdf * Scherrer, W. (1941) Zur Theorie der Elementarteilchen. Verhandlungen der Schweizer Naturforschenden Gesellschaft 121, 86-87. * Thiry, Y. (1948) Les equations de la theorie unitaire de Kaluza, Comptes Rendus Acad. Sci (Paris) 226, 216 * Trautman, A. (1972) On the Einstein-Cartan equations I, Bulletin de l’Academie Polonaise des Sciences 20, 185—190 * Turyshev, S. G. (2007) Tests of Relativistic Gravity in 21st Century: History, Recent Progress and Future Directions, http://www.zarm.uni-bremen.de/Q2C2/presentations/turyshev.pdf * Wagoner, R. V. (1970) Scalar-tensor theory and gravitational waves, Physical Review D 1, 3209-3216, http://prola.aps.org/pdf/PRD/v1/i12/p3209_1 * Whitehead, A.N. (1922) The Principles of Relativity, Cambridge Univ. Press * Whitrow, G. J. and Morduch, G. E. (1960) General relativity and Lorentz-invariant theories of gravitations, Nature 188, 790—794 * Whitrow, G. J. and Morduch, G. E. (1965) Relativistic theories of gravitation, Vistas in Astronomy 6, 1-67 * Will, C. M. (1981, 1993) Theory and Experiment in Gravitational Physics, Cambridge Univ. Press * Will, C. M. (2001) The Confrontation between General Relativity and Experiment, http://www.livingreviews.org/Articles/Volume4/2001-4will * Will, C. M. and Nordtvedt Jr, K. (1972) Conservation laws and preferred frames in relativistic gravity I, The Astrophysical Journal 177, 757 * Yilmaz, H. (1958) New approach to general relativity, Phys. Rev. 111, 1417 * Yilmaz, H. (1973) New approach to relativity and gravitation, Annals of Physics 81, 179—200 Категория:Теории гравитации